gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shannon - Cooter Beziehung
Die Shannon - Cooter Beziehung, auch genannt Shooter oder Booter, ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Cooter Menkins und Shannon Beiste. Überblick Shannon und Cooter treffen sich in Love Side Story und scheinen sofort vom jeweils anderen angetan sein. Sie gehen zwar miteinander aus, kommen aber erst zwischen I kissed a girl and I liked it und Will will zusammen und heiraten heimlich. Auch wenn Cooter sie in Am Ende aller Kräfte geschlagen hat, verzeiht Shannon ihm und gibt ihm eine zweite Chance. Die Trennung folgt erst in Menschliche Requisite, nachdem sie seine Wutanfälle, die er an ihr auslässt, nicht mehr ertragen kann. 'Staffel Drei' 'Love Side Story' thumb|left|Shannon und Cooter schweifen abAls Artie das Thema Sex auf den Tisch bringt, flüchten Shannon und Emma aus dem Raum, weil es ihnen unangenehm ist. Er sucht Coach Beiste später deswegen auf und spricht sie darauf an. Sie gibt zu, dass sie eine Jungfrau ist und erzählt ihm von ihrer Schwärmerei für den Talentsocut Cooter Menkins, glaubt aber, dass er nicht an ihr interessiert sei. In der darauffolgenden Rückblende merkt man aber, dass er sie schon gern zu haben scheint und als sie ihn später dem Football Team vorstellt, versinken die beiden in den Augen des anderen und schweifen derart ab, dass sie von den Jungs wieder in die Realität geholt werden müssen. Artie sucht Cooter auf und will von ihm wissen, ob er Shannon "richtig" mag, was er bejaht und zugibt, dass er sich schon so oft mit ihr verabreden wollte, sie aber nicht an ihm interessiert ist. Nachdem er den Rat von ihm bekommt, sie nochmal einzuladen und es diesmal wirklich eindeutig sein soll, trifft er Shannon mit thumb|Cooter gibt Shannon die Blumeneinem Strauß Blumen im Fitnessraum an, wo sie gerade am Trainieren ist. Er versucht mit ihr zu reden, doch sie macht zum Einen weiter und merkt zum Anderen nicht worauf er hinaus will, weshalb er sie bittet kurz aufzuhören. Daraufhin stammelt er kurz vor sich hin, bis er ihr sagt, dass er gern mit ihr auf ein Date ausgehen würde, so mit allem drum und dran, wo er sich wie ein Gentleman und sie wie eine Lady anzieht und fragt sie ja oder nein. Shannon will im Gegenzug wissen, warum er das macht und ob ihn jemand dazu angestiftet hat. Cooter ist geschockt davon und fragt sie, warum sie nicht versteht, dass sie ihm gefällt, worauf sie ihm unter Tränen antwortet, dass er ein Mann ist, der jedes hübsche Mädchen kriegen könnte, dass er möchte und sie nicht wie eins aussieht. Er findet das schön, weil er nicht auf Mädchen sondern auf wunderhübsche Frauen wie Shannon steht und bittet sie die Blumen anzunehmen, was sie macht. Bevor er geht, sagt er, dass sie sich am Freitag nach dem Spiel treffen. Anschließend sehen sie sich das Schulmusical an und halten sich an den Händen. Während One Hand, One Heart werfen sie sich einen verliebten Blick zu und lächeln sich an. 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' Das sich aus ihrer Beziehung nicht weiter entwickelt hat, sieht man in dieser Folge. Sie treffen sich zwar noch, allerdings nur zum Trainieren. Als sich Shannon gerade ihr Essen beim Breadstix holt, sieht sie Cooter mit Sue und spricht ihn darauf an. Sie bekommt erklärt, dass die beiden ein Date haben, weshalb sie ihn damit konfthumb|left|Shannon trifft Cooper mit Sue im Breadstixrontiert, dass sie dachte, sie hätten was am Laufen. Er erklärt ihr, dass er davon ausging, dass sie nicht an ihm interessiert wäre, weil sie, jedes Mal wenn er den Mut aufbrachte sich mit ihr zu verabreden, es mit Gewichtheben in der Schule endete oder beim Proteinseminar, weshalb er sich beim letzten Mal sagte, dass er nicht bei ihr landen kann. Cooter weist sie darauf hin, dass, als er mit ihr Händchenhalten wollte, sie ihn boxte, was sie damit erklärt, dass das ein Reflex war, weil sie dachte er würde ihren Absolventenring klauen. Er gibt zu, dass er ihr sie gut leiden kann und echt gern mit ihr rumhängt, weiß aber ehrlich nicht, ob aus ihnen was wird, da er keinen Kumpel sucht, sondern, weil er ein Mann ist, einfach mehr als das braucht. Shannon beobachtet später wie Cooter und Sue sich beim Wahlkampf präsentieren und küssen, worauf sie in einer Traumsequenz Jolene singt. Dabei läuft sie durch die McKinley und sieht sie beim Tthumb|Shannon will um Cooter kämpfenrainieren. Nachdem Sue die Wahl verloren hat, wird sie von Cooter gefragt, was aus ihrer Beziehung wird, was Shannon hört und das gleiche von ihr wissen will, weil sie meint, dass jetzt wohl niemand mehr ewtas vorgeben muss was nicht ist. Als Sue antwortet, dass er das Beste ist, was ihr passieren konnte und Cooter äußert, dass er auf sie beide steht und nicht weiß was er sagen soll, erwidert Shannon, dass sie das gleiche Problem hatte, es jetzt aber kann und teilt ihm mit, dass sie in ihn verliebt ist. Sie entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie es ihm nicht früher sagen und zugelassen hat, dass Sue ihn ihr wegschnappen konnte. Shannon fügt hinzu, dass sie alles tun würde um ihn zurückzugewinnen und lässt Sue wissen, dass sie nicht einfach kampflos aufgeben wird. 'Will will' thumb|left|Shannon zeigt stolz ihren EheringIm Lehrerzimmer erzählt Shannon Emma aufgeregt davon, dass Cooter und sie heimlich geheiratet haben. Sie erklärt, dass sie sich darin verbessert hat, ihre Gefühle nach außen zu tragen, weshalb sie Cooter an Heiligabend in einem Tacoladen gesagt hat, dass sie sie für seelenverwandt hält und ehe sie sich versah, Ford Waynes 24-Stundenkapelle als Mrs. Cooter Menkins verließ. 'Am Ende aller Kräfte' thumb|Während Cell Block TangoAls Shannon mit einem Veilchen durch die Schule läuft, macht Santana Witze darüber, meined: "Sieht aus als hätte Mr. Beiste einen auf Chris Brown bei Mrs. Beiste gemacht. Na Coach, hat Cooter ihnen eine verpasst, weil sie nicht wollten, dass er oben liegt?", während die anderen Mädchen lachen. Roz bekommt das mit und konfrontiert sie damit. Später erzählt sie Sue davon, bevor sie es dann Shannon berichten, die meint, dass sich das blaue Auge beim Training holte. Um den Mädels begreiflich zu machen, dass häusliche Gewalt ein ernstes Thema ist, geben sie ihnen die Aufgabe, einen Song zu singen über Frauen, die ihren Männern sagen: "Erhebst du die Hand gegen mich, bin ich weg!". thumb|left|Cooter bedankt sich für die zweite Chance Daraufhin performen sie Cell Block Tango, wobei Shannon sich daran erinnert, wie Cooter zu Hause ausgerastet ist und Dinge durch die Wohnung geworfen hat. Sie flüchtet und wird von Roz und Sue, nachdem sie sie gefunden haben, darauf angesprochen. Sie gibt zu, dass Cooter sie tatsächlich geschlagen hat und es nicht zugegeben hat, weil sie sich zu sehr dafür geschämt hat. Shannon erklärt, dass er sie das ganze Wochenende damit genervt hat, den Abwasch zu erledigen, was sie ihm auch versprochen, es dann aber vergessen hat, worauf er, als er von der Arbeit zurückkam, offensichtlich betrunken, anfing zu thumb|Shannon ist zu Cooter zurückgegangenschreien und sie, in dem Versuch ihn zu beruhigen, schlug. Shannon äußert, dass es ihm, kaum das es passiert war, leid tat und angefangen hat zu weinen sowie sie um Vergebung bat. Sue fordert sie auf, auf der Stelle auszuziehen, was sie ablehnt, da sie glaubt, dass sie sonst nie wieder von einem Menschen geliebt wird, stimmt aber zu, wenigstens die Nacht bei ihr zu verbringen. Da sie es letzten Endes doch nicht gemacht hat, wird sie deswegen von Sue konfrontiert und erklärt ihr, dass sie nicht konnte, weil sie mit dem Umzug zu ihrer Schwester beschäftigt war. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Shannon gelogen hat und zu Cooter zurückgegangen ist, der sich für die zweite Chance bedankt. 'Menschliche Requisite' thumb|left|In der RückblendeShannon wird von Brittany, Mercedes und Santana konfrontiert, dass sie noch immer ihren Ehering trägt und außerdem von ihnen mit Cooter im Kino gesehen wurde. Sie erklärt, dass eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Menschen "hochkompliziert" ist und ihm daher eine zweite Chance gegeben hat. Als die Mädels wissen wollen, ob sie damit sagen will, dass Cooter sich geändert hätte, antwortet Shannon, dass er jetzt weiß, dass sie ihn, wenn er sie nochmal so behandelt, für immer verlässt. In einer Rückblende ist jedoch zu sehen, wie sie seinen Wutausbruch über sich ergehen lässt, zwar das Küchenmesser fest umklammert, es aber dann in die Spüle fallen lässt. Durch ihr Gespräch mit Puck begreifend, geht sie nach Hause, wo Cooter auf sie wartet, der sich bei ihr thumb|Shannon verlässt Cooterentschuldigt und ihr verspricht, seine Wut nie mehr an ihr auszulassen. Shannon lässt ihn reden und starrt ihn nur an, bis sie ein Messer hervorholt und es auf den Tisch legt. Sie meint, dass es unecht ist, aber nicht das große aus der Küche, das immer unter ihrem Kopfkissen liegt, wenn sie abends schlafen geht. Sie sagt ihm, dass es vorbei ist und lässt ihn wissen, als er sie anfleht, ihn nicht zu verlassen, da sie ihn unmöglich mehr hassen kann als er es selbst schon tut, dass sie das gar nicht tut, sondern ihn liebt. Als sie ihren Ehering ablegt, rastet Cooter aus und will schreiend wissen, wer sie denn jetzt so lieben soll, wie er sie geliebt hat, was sie mit "ich mich" beantwortet und geht. 'Staffel Vier' 'Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht' Shannon fungiert als Beziehungsberater für Will und Emma und bringt dabei ihre Beziehung mit Cooter zur Sprache, auch wenn sie weiß, dass das nicht gerade das beste Beispiel ist. 'Staffel Sechs' 'Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester' Shannon, die inzwischen Sheldon ist, wird von Geraldo Rivera bezüglich seiner Doku über Sue interviewt und ist neben Will der Einzige, der sie verteidigt. Er erzählt, dass sie für ihn da war, während ihrer schwierigen Ehe mit Cooter und seiner Geschlechtsumwandlung. Songs 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' *'Jolene' (I kissed a girl and I liked it) *'Cell Block Tango' (Am Ende aller Kräfte) *'Shake It Out' (Am Ende aller Kräfte) *'Mean' (Menschliche Requisite) Kategorie:Beziehungen